1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
In general, a display device includes pixels to display an image. The pixels receive data signals in response to gate signals and display gray scales corresponding to the data signals.
The display device includes two substrates and an image display layer interposed between the two substrates. The image display layer may be a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or an electrophoretic layer.